


the stars are burning out

by rainstops (yumehito)



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumehito/pseuds/rainstops
Summary: they think they have it all—the world within their fingers, future not far from sight, hearts in their palms.except one's prone to leave.(อูฮยอน/ซองกยู)
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun





	the stars are burning out

รถยนต์สีดำเมี่อมเป็นมันเงาส่งเสียงคำรามครั้งสุดท้ายก่อนจะหยุดตัวลงเบื้องหน้าแมนชั่นทรงวิคตอเรียนที่ก่อด้วยอิฐแดง แลดูน่าเกรงขามภายใต้ท้องฟ้าเปิดกว้างสีกรมท่า ประตูถูกเปิดออกในอีกอึดใจพร้อมกับรองเท้าหนังสีดำที่แตะลงพื้น ตามออกมาด้วยชายหนุ่มที่แต่งกายด้วยเสื้อสีขาวเรียบกริบทับด้วยเสื้อโค้ทโทนเข้มที่ยาวจรดเข่า แผ่นหลังยืดตรงอย่างสง่าผ่าเผย

"เป็นความกรุณามากที่คุณสามารถมาร่วมงานเลี้ยงในวันนี้" ชายหนุ่มวัยกลางคนซึ่งแต่งกายด้วยเสื้อผ้าชั้นดีโน้มเข้ามาใกล้หน้าต่างรถที่ถูกเลื่อนลง

เขากระชับคอเสื้อโค้ทให้เข้าที่ก่อนมือขวาจะเลื่อนขึ้นไปยังหมวกทรงสูงและยกมันขึ้นเหนือศีรษะเล็กน้อยเป็นกริยาให้เกียรติต่อผู้ที่นั่งอยู่เบื้องหน้าพวงมาลัย "ผมต่างหากที่รู้สึกเป็นเกียรติ"

ชายหนุ่มยืนรอจนกว่ารถคันนั้นจะพุ่งตัวออกไปในถนนที่เงียบกริบ ส่งผลให้ความสงบในละแวกพื้นที่นี้ย้อนกลับมาอีกครั้ง เขาถอดหมวกออกแล้วหมุนส้นเท้ากลับหลังหันเพื่อที่จะเข้าไปในสิ่งก่อสร้างเบื้องหน้า หากว่าสายตากลับไปสะดุดกับอะไรบางอย่าง–หรือถ้าพูดให้ถูกก็คือ แผ่นกระดาษที่ดูธรรมดาอย่างที่สุด–แนบอยู่ระหว่างช่องประตู บทกลอนไฮคุสั้นกระชับถูกเขียนด้วยลายมือหวัดๆที่เขาจดจำได้แม่นยำ

_งานเลี้ยงห่วย ฉันว่า_

_ถ้าหากนายยังไม่ลืมกัน_

_ฉันรออยู่ที่เดิม_

เขาหลุดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาอย่างห้ามไม่ได้ _(หลักๆแล้วก็เพราะการใช้ภาษาที่ไม่สละสลวยเอาเสียเลย)_ ก่อนจะเลื่อนกระดาษแผ่นนั้นลงไปในกระเป๋าหน้าอกของเสื้อกั๊กสีเทา เสื้อโค้ทหนักๆได้ถูกสละออกแล้ว เขารีบเปิดประตูเข้าไปในตัวบ้านและโยนพาดสิ่งของไม่จำเป็นไว้กับราวแขวนเสื้อบนผนังพร้อมกับปลดกระดุมเสื้อลงสองเม็ด หนึ่งมือยกขึ้นออกแรงขยี้ผมที่ถูกจัดแต่งทรงมาอย่างดีเสียจนยุ่งเหยิงและเขาก็รีบร้อนมุ่งหน้าออกไปในความเงียบงันของค่ำคืนอีกครั้ง

9:02

ชายหนุ่มผู้มีสีผมสีแดงเพลิงโดดเด่นสะดุดตาเพ่งมองของเหลวสีอำพันใสในแก้วอย่างเลื่อนลอย แนบขอบแก้วเข้ากับริมฝีปาก จิบเครื่องดื่มเล็กน้อยและย่นจมูกไปกับรสชาติขมเฝื่อนและความแสบร้อนที่เคลื่อนผ่านลำคอ ทำแบบนี้ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีก เขานั่งอยู่ในบาร์แห่งนี้มาเป็นเวลานานพอสมควรและเขาก็เริ่มรู้สึกถึงผลกระทบจากเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอลในมือ (พยายามจะหักห้ามตัวเองอยู่เหมือนกัน แต่ว่าใครจะสามารถอดทนต่อสิ่งล่อตาล่อใจในที่แบบนี้กันได้ล่ะ?)

เขากำลังเฝ้ารอการปรากฎตัวของใครคนหนึ่งที่เขานั้นตั้งหน้าตั้งตานับวันรอคอยที่จะได้เจอ ปกติก็หาโอกาสพบกันยากอยู่แล้ว เขาหวั่นใจอยู่ลึกๆว่าจะถูกปล่อยให้รอเก้อและทุกอย่างก็จะกลายเป็นเพียงฝันร้าย

9:28

ยามที่เขาก้าวเข้ามาในบาร์เจ้าประจำที่ตั้งอยู่ห่างจากกลางเมืองเล็กน้อย ทุกๆประสาทสัมผัสก็ถูกโจมตีโดยผู้คนที่เดินขวักไขว่และท่วงทำนองรื่นเริงดังกึกก้องไปทั่วสถานที่ อูฮยอนสอดส่องมองผ่านร่างกายของคนที่เดินตัดผ่านไปมาด้วยหัวใจที่เต้นแรง คาดหวังว่าจะสามารถพบเจอตัวของเจ้าของข้อความที่ทิ้งเอาไว้ก่อนหน้านี้ให้เร็วที่สุด

โชคร้ายเมื่อสิ่งที่เขาเห็นเข้านั้นไม่ใช่ภาพที่น่าพิศมัยเท่าไหร่นัก เพราะ _นั่นไง_ เขาเจอแล้ว คนที่กำลังหัวเราะอย่างร่าเริงจนดวงตาโค้งขึ้นเป็นพระจันทร์เสี้ยว เรือนผมสีแดงทับทิมตกลงมาปรกระกับใบหน้าอย่างพอดี พวงแก้มขึ้นสีจางๆ และริมฝีปากคู่นั้นก็ดูมันวาวดึงดูดอย่างที่เป็นมาตลอด เขากำลังยืนมองคนที่อยู่ในอ้อมแขนของใครคนอื่น อูฮยอนผ่อนลมหายใจอย่างหงุดหงิดงุ่นง่านก่อนจะรีบพาตัวเองแทรกผ่านกลุ่มคน มุ่งตรงไปยังทั้งคู่ที่อยู่เยื้องออกไปทางริมฟลอร์เล็กน้อย

เมื่อเขาไปถึง เขาก็ทำการเดินเข้าไปประกบหลังของคนที่หัวเราะคิกคักไม่หยุดในทันใด ไม่ได้ใส่ใจต่อสีหน้าประหลาดใจจากผู้ชายอีกคนเลยแม้แต่น้อย

"อื๋อ?" เสียงร้องบางเบาดังขึ้นจากคนที่ติดกับอยู่ตรงกลาง เขาเอียงศีรษะกลับมามองเล็กน้อยและประกายเล็กๆของสติก็วาดผ่านดวงตาของซองกยูไปยามที่สบตาเข้ากับผู้มาเยือน "โอ้ อูฮยอน!"

เจ้าของชื่อยิ้มให้พร้อมกับรั้งอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาใกล้ตัว พลางยื่นใบหน้าข้ามหัวไหล่ซองกยูไปยังชายหนุ่มที่เขาไม่รู้จัก "ขอโทษนะ สหาย แต่ฉันขอคนนี้คืนล่ะ"

"นายคือคนที่เขารออยู่ล่ะสิ เข้าใจแล้ว" โฮวอนได้แต่ยกสองมือขึ้นมาข้างใบหน้าและก้าวถอยหลังไปแต่โดยดี

ซองกยูโบกมือลาเพื่อนใหม่ไหวๆก่อนจะหันมายืนเผชิญหน้ากับอูฮยอนตรงๆ _อา เขาดูอารมณ์เสียแปลกๆแฮะ_ เขากระแอมเล็กน้อยให้อูฮยอนเลิกทำหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดแบบนั้นซักที

"พอดีว่าฉันเบื่อน่ะ 'โทษที" คำพูดของซองกยูออกมาอย่างอ้อแอ้ ทอดเสียงยาวไปในบางคำ อูฮยอนตัดสินใจได้ทันทีว่าซองกยูคงดื่มไปพอแล้วสำหรับคืนนี้ เขาจึงแย่งแก้วจากมืออีกฝ่ายมาจัดการของเหลวสีอำพันที่เหลือลงคอไปเอง

"ฉันต้องขอโทษเหมือนกัน" อูฮยอนได้แต่โอบรอบช่วงตัวของคนตรงหน้าเข้ามากอดเป็นการย้ำคำขอโทษ ก่อนจะฝังปลายจมูกเข้ากับปอยผมนุ่มหลังใบหู "ถูกรั้งเอาไว้นานไปหน่อย จะออกจากงานมาดื้อๆก็ไม่ได้ซะด้วย"

"โอ๊ย ไม่เป็นไรน่า ยังไงนายก็อยู่นี่แล้ว~" ซองกยูฉีกยิ้มกว้างพร้อมกับยกมือขึ้นขยี้ผมดำขลับจนกระจายและยุ่งยิ่งไปกว่าเดิม

บทเพลงที่กำลังเล่นเบาระดับเสียงลงอย่างที่ทั้งสองคนก็ไม่รู้ตัว แปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นท่วงทำนองอ่อนหวาน เนิบนาบ และอูฮยอนก็พบตัวเองจดจ้องคนตรงหน้าอย่างใจจดใจจ่อพลางจับมือของซองกยูขึ้นมากุมไว้หลวมๆ ท่าทีซุกซนของคนตรงหน้าหยุดลงทันใดยามที่บรรยากาศรอบตัวแปรเปลี่ยนไป ความคึกคักสนุกสนานสำราญก่อนหน้าถูกปกคลุมโดยดนตรีที่นุ่มนวลและความอบอุ่นเหลือแสนในหัวใจ อูฮยอนกระแอมเบาๆก่อนจะเอ่ยประโยคที่สมควรจะพูดกับคุณหนูตระกูลดังที่เลียบเคียงส่งสายตาหวานหยดมาทางเขาในงานเลี้ยงก่อนหน้านี้มากกว่า แต่ในเวลาปัจจุบัน คนตรงหน้าเขาคือ _ซองกยู_ (หญิงสาวคนนั้น _ไม่ใช่_ ซองกยู)

" _may i have this dance?_ "

เสียงของเขากลับมาเป็นโทนตามธรรมชาติที่ฟังดูนุ่มนวลและน่าฟังตามประสาสุภาพบุรุษจากตระกูลชั้นสูง จะไม่ให้เขาโอนอ่อนลงได้ยังไงไหว ในเมื่อเขากำลังมองเข้าไปในแก้วตาสีมะฮอกกานีที่แวววาว; สว่างไสวและมหัศจรรย์

"ไม่ใช่ว่าเราต้องโค้งให้กันก่อนหรือไง?"

ซองกยูเลิกคิ้วสูงเป็นเชิงล้อเลียนภาษาสุภาพและการกระทำของคนระดับสูง แต่อูฮยอนไม่ได้คิดมองว่ามันเป็นการล้อเล่นและเขาก็ทำเช่นนั้น; ก้าวถอยออกไปหนึ่งฝ่าเท้าและค้อมตัวลงช้าๆโดยไม่ละสายตาไปจากอีกคู่เลยแม้แต่น้อย ซองกยูเผลอกลั้นหายใจไปกับการกระทำที่ไม่ได้คาดคิด ริมฝีปากสีสดเม้มแน่นเป็นเส้นตรง

อูฮยอนมองซองกยูที่โค้งตอบอย่างเงอะงะพอสมควรด้วยรอยยิ้มบางๆ เมื่อเขายืดตัวขึ้นหลังตรงดังเดิม ซองกยูพยายามที่ตีหน้าตึงเครียดได้ไม่นานก็จำต้องคลี่ยิ้มกว้างจนเห็นแนวฟันขาวและอูฮยอนก็นึกเสียดายเวลาทั้งหมดที่เสียไปโดยไม่สามารถเรียกกลับคืน ถ้าหากเขาจะได้ใช้เวลากับพระอาทิตย์ดวงนี้มากขึ้น เขาก็น่าจะปฏิเสธงานเลี้ยงดินเนอร์พวกนั้นไปซะให้รู้แล้วรู้รอด

9:56

"เราพบกันครั้งแรกที่นี่"

ชายหนุ่มเปรยขึ้นมาลอยๆ มือก็ขยับวนแก้วใสไปเรื่อยก่อนจะยกขึ้นมาจิบ อูฮยอนปรายตามองคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างกายแล้วจึงยิ้มขำ ซองกยูฟุบลงกับเคาน์เตอร์ไม้ แขนข้างหนึ่งรองศีรษะที่หันมาทางเขา มองมาด้วยดวงตาลอยๆเหมือนคนเหม่อไร้สติ

"และเหมือนว่านายก็ใส่ชุดแบบนี้นะ" อูฮยอนทักด้วยน้ำเสียงที่เจือไปด้วยความประหลาดใจ เขาเพิ่งจะสังเกตว่าไม่ว่าจะผ่านมากี่ปี ซองกยูก็มักจะใส่เสื้อผ้าอยู่ไม่กี่แบบ อย่างในเวลานี้ที่เป็นเสื้อคอปกสีครีมและกางเกงขายาวสีเบจทับด้วยสายเอี๊ยม ทำให้ดูไม่น่าเชื่อว่าอีกฝ่ายนั้นอายุมากกว่าเขาเสียอีก

"จะให้ฉันแต่งตัวแฟนซีไปทำไม หือ? ฉันไม่ใช่ลูกคุณหนูที่ต้องเนี้ยบออกงานเช้าเย็นสักหน่อย" ซองกยูผงกศีรษะขึ้นมาและพักคางไว้กับอุ้งมือ ปลายนิ้วชี้ก็จิ้มเข้ากับหน้าผากของอูฮยอนหลังพูดจบ "ที่ละครสัตว์ฉันก็อยู่แค่เบื้องหลังม่านเท่านั้นแหละ"

ในขณะที่อูฮยอนเป็นบุตรบุญธรรมของตระกูลที่จัดว่ามีชื่อเสียงไม่น้อย ซองกยูก็ถือว่าอยู่ในอีกฝั่งฟากหนึ่งในสเป็กทรัมของสังคมด้วยการเป็นเพียงสมาชิกของคณะละครสัตว์ คาราวานที่เดินทางเยี่ยมเยียนเมืองต่อเมืองไม่อยู่ติดกับที่ แต่ซองกยูเองก็ชอบเดินทางและชอบที่จะคอยนับวันเฝ้ารอว่าจะได้หวนกลับมาบ้านอีกเมื่อไหร่

ทั้งคู่โครจรมาพบกันได้ก็เป็นเพราะตอนที่อูฮยอนกำลังอยู่ในวัยต่อต้านแท้ๆ หัวดื้อมุทะลุตามประสาวัยรุ่นเลือดร้อน หาเรื่องคนในบาร์อย่างไม่ดูตาม้าตาเรือ ยังดีที่ซองกยูช่วยแทรกเข้าไปไกล่เกลี่ยคนรู้จักก่อนที่อูฮยอนจะถูกกระทืบไปซะก่อน

ซองกยูรู้ตัวอยู่ตลอดเวลาว่าความสัมพันธ์นี้มันกำลังจะไปในทิศทางที่เปลี่ยวเปล่า สุดท้ายแล้วเขาก็คงจะพบกับทางตันหรืออาจจะเป็นการดิ่งลงเหว ซึ่งในกรณีหลัง ซองกยูกลัวอย่างที่สุดว่าอูฮยอนจะยอมกระโดดลงไปกับเขาด้วย ความทะเยอทะยานอันบ้าบิ่นมันใกล้มาถึงจุดจบ สักวันอูฮยอนคงจะไม่มีเวลามาเฝ้ารอเขากลับมาอีกเป็นแน่

อูฮยอนพยายามข่มตาหลับและฝังความเป็นจริงทั้งหมดให้ลึกเท่าที่เขาจะทำได้ แต่เขาก็รู้ว่ามันไม่ใช่เรื่องราวความรักที่จะจบอย่างสวยงามอย่างในเทพนิยาย; พวกเขายังคงเดินไปตามเส้นทางที่โปรยปรายไปด้วยทั้งกลีบกุหลาบ _และ_ เสี้ยนหนามแหลมคม

แผ่นหลังของอูฮยอนปะทะเข้ากับผนังอิฐที่เกือบทำให้ลมหายใจของเขาสะดุดห้วง ซองกยูสูดลมหายใจเข้าลึก สมองโล่งเบาไปกับกลิ่นหอมเย็นของมินต์เจือไปด้วยแอลกอฮอลล์บางๆที่ฟุ้งออกมาจากผิวกายชื้น

ฤทธิ์ของของมึนเมายิ่งทำให้ซองกยูใจกล้าประทับริมฝีปากเบาๆลงกับรอยปูดโปนของเส้นเลือดบนต้นคออย่างที่ไม่ให้อูฮยอนได้ทันตั้งตัว เขารู้สึกขนลุกซู่ก่อนจะเพิ่มแรงจับที่สะโพกคนอายุมากกว่าแน่นขึ้น ซองกยูได้แต่ยิ้มเนือยๆและดันตัวออกเพื่อช้อนตามองคนตรงหน้าผ่านแพขนตา

" _อูฮยอน_ " จู่ๆน้ำเสียงของซองกยูก็หล่นวูบลงต่ำ ลมหายใจที่ผ่อนออกมาร้อนผะผ่าว อูฮยอนแทบไม่ต้องเดาเลยว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่เพราะในวินาทีต่อไปมือของซองกยูลอยขึ้นมาบนแก้มทั้งสองข้าง ริมฝีปากหยุ่นนุ่มก็ตรงเข้ากดแนบกับของเขาด้วยความกระตือรือร้นอย่างที่สัมผัสได้ อูฮยอนพิงร่างกายไว้กับผนัง รับน้ำหนักของคนในอ้อมแขนมาทั้งหมดและดึงตัวของซองกยูเข้ามาระหว่างเรียวขา ตอบสนองจูบลึก ดูดกลืนเสียงเล็กเสียงน้อยจากลำคอและเสียงหอบหายใจแผ่วในขณะที่ลำตัวแนบสนิท

ซองกยูดันตัวออกในระยะหนึ่งช่วงแขน และอูฮยอนก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะกวาดสายตามองสภาพการณ์ของคนตรงหน้าที่หายใจติดขัด–ไม่ต่างจากเขาเท่าไหร่–ก่อนจะใช้นิ้วชี้เกี่ยวสายเอี๊ยมข้างหนึ่งที่คงจะตกลงมาระหว่างช่วงเวลาวุ่นวายเมื่อครู่กลับขึ้นไปบนไหล่ เสื้อแขนยาวสีขาวโปร่งบางทำให้อูฮยอนสังเกตุเห็นการเคลื่อนไหวของหน้าอกที่ขยายออกตามจังหวะการหายใจชัดเจน เป็นสิ่งต่างๆเหล่านี้เกี่ยวกับอีกฝ่ายที่เขาเสพติด–จำเป็นในชีวิต–เพราะจะมีใครปฏิบัติต่อเขาได้จริงใจอย่างซองกยูได้อีก?

มันคือความลับของซองกยูและอูฮยอน

และพวกเขาก็ยินดีที่จะเก็บมันเป็นความลับตลอดไป

11:34

สายลมยามค่ำส่งเสียงหวีดหวิวเมื่ออยู่เหนือพื้นดินขึ้นมาราวสี่ชั้น ท่ามกลางความมืดมิดที่มีแสงไฟสลัวจากเสาไฟข้างถนน ทั้งคู่ต่างก็นั่งกอดเข่าเบียดกันบนระเบียงแคบๆ ซองกยูขยุ้มผ้าห่มหนาเพื่อรองนั่งก่อนจะเอนหลังพิงไหล่ของอูฮยอนด้วยท่าที่คิดว่านั่งสบายที่สุด ซองกยูชอบทำอะไรไม่เคยจะถามไถ่ความรู้สึกกันสักคำแต่อูฮยอนก็อดอมยิ้มไม่ได้ จะมีใครซักกี่คนที่สามารถทำให้เขารู้สึกว่าเขาเองก็เป็นคนเช่นกัน _การเป็นคนธรรมดาที่วิเศษมากสำหรับอูฮยอน_

"เป็นมนุษย์แท้ๆ แต่ริอยากโบยบินเหมือนนก..."

ในค่ำคืนที่ดวงจันทร์ลอยสูงและใกล้จะเลยเข้าวันใหม่ไปทุกที เสียงฮึมฮัมของเครื่องยนต์ยังดังอยู่ผะแผ่วมาจากเหนือศีรษะ ซองกยูได้ยินมันอยู่บ่อยๆยามที่เขาปีนขึ้นไปนอนรับลมอยู่บนตัวรถคาราวาน เครื่องจักรที่ต้านทานกฏธรรมชาติของแรงโน้มถ่วง

บางทีอูฮยอนก็ชอบนั่งฟังซองกยูพูดซะมากกว่า เพราะซองกยูมีมุมมองอันหลากหลายจากการที่เจ้าตัวได้พบเห็นอะไรมากมาย พบเจอผู้คนจากหลายพื้นที่ เขาที่ถูกสังคมบีบบังคับให้หยัดยืนอย่างแข็งแกร่งสมกับชื่อเสียงตระกูลก็แค่ต้องการใครสักคนที่สามารถเข้าใจตัวเขาโดยไร้สิ่งที่ถูกปลุกปั้นได้ เป็นที่พึ่งที่เขาจะวางใจเอนพิงโดยไม่ปล่อยให้เขาหงายหลังไป อูฮยอนไม่ต้องการชีวิตที่ไร้ซองกยูอีกต่อไปแล้ว

"แต่ถ้ามันจะช่วยเราบินหนีไป..."

"…"

"อย่างที่สัญญากันไง"

เมื่อได้ยินคำว่า _สัญญา_ ซองกยูรู้สึกเหมือนมีอะไรบางอย่างข้างในมันแตกร้าวและร่วงกราวลงทีละนิด เขาอยากจะรักษาสัญญา เขาอยากจะมีโอกาสได้นับวันรอที่จะได้เจออูฮยอนทุกครั้งที่ได้กลับบ้าน เขาไม่เคยรู้สึกอยากได้อะไรไปมากกว่าการได้ตกหลุมรักกับใครสักคน(ต่อให้คนคนนั้นจะไม่ใช่สาวน้อยน่ารักเรียบร้อยอย่างที่เคยวาดฝันในวัยเด็ก) ซองกยูอยากจะเชื่อมั่นว่าอูฮยอนเป็นสิ่งที่เขาสามารถยึดเหนี่ยวเอาไว้ได้ เป็นคนที่มองเห็นคุณค่าของชีวิตนี้ แต่มันก็คลับคล้ายคลับคลาว่าจะเป็นความฝันมากขึ้นในทุกๆวันที่ผ่านไป ซองกยูอาจจะหยุดเวลาของเขาไว้ที่อีกฝ่ายได้ แต่อูฮยอนล่ะ? ผู้ชายคนนี้ยังคงมีเส้นทางยาวไกลกว่ากันนัก

"เฮ้" อูฮยอนเรียกขึ้นมาด้วยเสียงที่เบาราวกับกระซิบ มุมปากหยัดยกขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มเล็กๆก่อนจะโน้มกายลงไปแตะริมฝีปากเข้าด้วยกันเป็นการฉุดดึงซองกยูให้หลุดออกมาจากห้วงความคิด อูฮยอนผละออกโดยที่ยังอยู่ใกล้พอที่จะรู้สึกถึงลมหายใจ

"คิดอะไรอยู่?"

ซองกยูไม่ได้ตอบอะไรก่อนจะดันกายคนอายุน้อยกว่าให้ออกห่าง และอูฮยอนก็คงแปลกใจไม่น้อยเมื่อเขาปีนขึ้นไปบนตักโดยไม่พูดพร่ำทำเพลง

"นายอายุเท่าไหร่แล้วน้า~?"

อูฮยอนทำหน้ามุ่ยพลางวางฝ่ามือทั้งสองลงบนพื้นกระเบื้องหยาบๆเป็นการทรงตัวขณะที่นั่งเอนไปข้างหลังเล็กน้อย เขาถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบเฉยแสร้งทำเป็นเจ็บปวด "นี่ลืมอายุตัวเองไปด้วยรึไง?"

ซองกยูยิ้มขำแล้วโอบรอบไหล่ของอีกฝ่ายด้วยทั้งสองแขน ก้มหน้าลงแตะหน้าผากเข้าด้วยกันเบาๆ "เปล่าหรอก แค่คิดว่ามันไม่น่าเชื่อที่เรารู้จักกันมานานขนาดนี้"

อูฮยอนรู้สึกตะขิดตะขวงใจ ไม่ชอบที่บทสนทนานี้กำลังจะมุ่งหน้าไปในทิศทางที่เขาทั้งสองคนตกลงอย่างไร้ข้อกังขาว่าจะทำเป็นลืมมันไปในหลายปีมานี้ มันคือความจริงอันเจ็บปวดของการเติบโตขึ้นและการที่เขากับซองกยูนั้นแตกต่างกันแค่ไหนในสังคม

"อูฮยอน" ซองกยูใช้นิ้วโป้งเชยคางของอูฮยอนขึ้นให้มาสบตา "อย่าบอกนะว่านายไม่เคยนึกถึงมันเลยซักครั้ง?"

"...ก็มันไม่มีความหมายอะไรเลย"

"นายยังไม่เข้าใจ..." เมื่อเสียงของซองกยูเงียบลงและสั่นไหวในพยางค์สุดท้าย _อูฮยอนไม่ชอบเอาซะเลย_ "มันช่วยไม่ได้นี่ บางทีเราคง–"

ปลายนิ้วของอูฮยอนเลื่อนขึ้นขยุ้มเรือนผมสีแดงเพลิงและกลืนกินประโยคที่เหลือที่เขาไม่อยากได้ยิน เขากระชับอ้อมแขนที่อยู่รอบเอวของซองกยูราวกับจะแสดงความเป็นเจ้าของในขณะที่ดูดดึงริมฝีปากนุ่ม–คู่ที่เขาเฝ้าเพรียกร้องหาอย่างไม่เคยพอได้เลยซักที–ซองกยูปล่อยให้ตัวเองจมลึกลงไปในสัมผัสที่ทั้งเต็มไปด้วยความห่วงหาและความหลงใหล เขากระตุกเส้นผมสีดำขลับ รั้งศีรษะของอีกฝ่ายไปด้านหลังเพื่อฉุดให้จูบนี้ยิ่งถลำลึก ริมฝีปากเคลื่อนอย่างสอดคล้อง ค่ำคืนของฤดูร้อนทำให้เสื้อผ้าเกาะเกี่ยวร่างกายอย่างน่าอึดอัด หากแต่ว่าสิ่งอื่นใดก็ไร้ความสำคัญยามที่เขารู้สึกถึงกัน ผูกพันธ์ พลัดหลงไปในตัวตนของกันและกันอย่างสิ้นเชิง

แก้วตาสีนิลสะท้อนแสงแวววาวยามที่มองออกไปยังท้องฟ้าที่เต็มไปด้วยดวงดาวพราวระยับ อูฮยอนหลับตาลงแน่นก่อนจะดึงสายตากลับมายังคนตรงหน้า เขาจะมองหาดวงดาวไปทำไมกัน ในเมื่อคนที่เป็นได้ทั้งพระอาทิตย์ส่องสว่างและดวงจันทร์ที่เรืองรองนั้นอยู่เพียงเอื้อมมือนี้เอง

"ขอร้องล่ะ..."

อูฮยอนไม่เคยดูเข้าตาจนขนาดนี้มาก่อน เสียงของเขาสั่นไหวและเกือบจะแตกหักกลางถ้อยคำแสนสั้น ซองกยูรู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าความรู้สึกของอูฮยอนอ่อนไหวได้เพียงใด ผิดไปจากหน้ากากอันเข้มแข็งและชั้นเชิงที่เขาใช้ต่อกรกับโลกภายนอกทุกคืนวัน

"รู้แล้ว, _รู้แล้ว_ " เขากระพริบตาถี่รัวไล่ความชื้นที่ก่อตัวบนขอบตาไปก่อนจะกดแนบริมฝีปากเข้ากับขมับชื้นๆของอูฮยอน

ทว่า _อย่าทิ้งฉันไป_ คือประโยคจริงๆที่ซองกยูจะอยากพูด

5:43

อูฮยอนรู้สึกตัวตื่นขึ้นมาเพื่อที่จะรั้งเอาผ้าห่มขึ้นคลุมกายและเสาะหาความอบอุ่น เขาส่งเสียงครางฮืออย่างขัดใจเมื่อวาดแขนออกไปแล้วกลับพบเจอแต่ผืนผ้าที่ราบเรียบ ผ้าปูที่นอนที่ใต้ฝ่ามือของเขาเย็นเยียบ–ไม่มีไออุ่นใดๆหลงเหลืออยู่ อูฮยอนผุดลุกขึ้นมาด้วยดวงตาที่เบิกโพลง เขาหันขวับไปมองบรรยากาศภายนอกผ่านประตูกระจกของระเบียง ท้องฟ้าสีเทาขุ่นมัวเริ่มจะแต่งแต้มไปด้วยริ้วสีส้ม พระอาทิตย์ใกล้จะขึ้นพ้นขอบฟ้าแล้ว

_ซองกยู!_

ผืนหญ้ากว้างขวางที่มักจะเป็นที่ตั้งของเต็นท์ละครสัตว์ขนาดใหญ่ถูกเก็บกวาดจนโล่งเตียน ก็มักจะเป็นอย่างนี้เสมอ ชายหนุ่มนั่งชันเข่าอยู่บนเนินเล็กๆพลางหยิบก้อนหินใกล้ตัวขึ้นมาโยนออกไปยังทะเลสาปกว้าง นิ่งมองก้อนหินเล็กจิ๋วก้าวกระโดดผ่านพื้นผิวน้ำก่อนจะจมลงไป

ซองกยูลุกขึ้นเมื่อได้ยินเสียงเรียกชื่อเขาจากไกลๆ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลเข้มหลุบลงมองพื้นดินก่อนจะย่ำอยู่กับที่สักพัก เขาไม่รู้ว่าจะกลับมาเหยียบแผ่นดินนี้อีกเมื่อไหร่และจะต้องคอยนับวันเวลาไปอีกกี่ครั้ง ซองกยูออกตัววิ่งให้ทันรถคาราวานที่ค่อยๆเคลื่อนที่ไปทีละขบวน ริมฝีปากโค้งเป็นรอยยิ้มและหัวเราะกับเหล่าเพื่อนที่โผล่ออกมาร้องเรียกจากหน้าต่าง โดยทิ้งรอยเท้าบางเบาเอาไว้เบื้องหลัง

ถึงซองกยูจะคอยนับวันแต่ละวันที่ผ่านไป ก็คงไม่สามารถไล่ตามแต่ละก้าวกระโดดในชีวิตของอูฮยอนทัน

เขาได้อยู่ในที่ที่เขาควรจะอยู่... ตั้งแต่แรกแล้ว

end.


End file.
